Amy's Bits: Deathnote Based!
by AnimeDragons
Summary: While chronicalling the full tale of Amy ventures would be tedious,there r still a few stories that I feel the need to spread!Since she crosses loads of different animes,these are especially DNbased!Enjoy!rated for language of X-ing Characters and Light's


A chunk of my 'Amy' series, quite a distance into the future...no joke, I have almost 6 years of this plot swirling around in my head--I just can't write it all!

(Sorry, Tsuki, but my fanfics come first, but yours is on its way!! Eventually!!)

Notes:Icey-A Dragon that can breathe an icy vapor and can shrink to fit snuggly in Amy's cloak pocket Said 'Cloak'-achieved by Amy from a visit to the Veron Mystics from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!; it has no major signifigance to this (part of the) story Jakotsu-One of the Band of Seven from the anime Inuyasha (he is a ghost, a spirit, meaning he is dead)  
Sayu-Train Heartnet's lost beloved from Black Cat (she's a spirit)  
Haku and Zabuza-Two mercenaries originating from the Land Hidden in the Mist from Naruto (they're spirits)  
Natsuke-The man whose soul was booted out of his own body, which Naraku from Inuyasha then took over as a vessel when he tricked Sango (he's a spirit)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxsssssssswssssssz

~L dIeS aNd JoInS tHe TeAm~

"Ryuzaki! No..!" Light suddenly wailed. The detective did not move after seeing Kira's real face, did not stir. Light was brimming with satisfaction, but now was not the time to show it. "L..! I...I will avenge you...!"

Amy wasn't paying any attention to him, though, nor was she morning L's death and defeat. At that very moment she too distracted, by the ball of light that now rose from the dead man's chest.

'Are you all seeing what I'm seeing..?' whispered Sayu.

'None of us has actually witnessed it happening, but this is...' Haku started, but didn't finish as the orb grew brighter and larger and larger.

And then, it began to swirl, until all at once, as if it had popped noislesly, there floated L, looking as alive as he had not a moment ago, only missing his lower half at this moment.

He looked around, utterly confused, as Amy and the others stared. He then heard Light below him and glanced down, only to jump in shock at the sight of his own dead body.

Finally, after a few moments he managed to stutter, 'A-am I...dead..?'

Jakotsu then began to wail without warning. 'Oh, dear!!!' he cried. 'L! Light beat L! It happened! It really happened! Amy, Amy, how could this happen!?' He turned desperately toward Amy, who was no longer looking up at L's spirit but at his body again. She ignored his question.

'Amy!' he repeated urggently. 'Can you hear me? Do you even care?..'

'Jakotsu, please think for a moment,' Natsuke told him calmly. 'Two men with seemingly uknown names just died. If Amy were to talk to us--or L, for that matter--she could very well be suspected.'

At this Jakotsu wailed again. 'You mean they'd say it was Amy!? That right! That damnable Light Yagami wouldn't think twice about framing her, would he?'

'Ah, excuse me. Do I know any of you?' L cut in, and they all turned to notice that he had been staring at them for a short while now.

'Of course not,' growled Zabuza in the way he always did. 'Unless you were ever able to see ghosts.'

L seemed suprised at this. 'Ghosts..? So, I really am dead after all...' He looked down at Light once again. 'And it seems I have lost.'

'And that stupid Light has won!' Jakotsu went on.

Now Amy glanced at him, and as he caught her eye he seemed to calm down a bit suddenly. 'Eh?'

Amy still refused to speak to him, but now she turned solemnly from the sceen in the room and began to walk malancholy toward and out the door.

Light took notice immediatly. "Amy," he said, his voice shaking slightly, 'where are you going?"

Everyone else turned to look at her; she turned to face them, her face a vision of lose. "...out," she replied simply.

"Light, let her go, this must be hard on her, too..." whispered Mr. Yagami.

Light looked at his dad, trying to hide a distasteful expression behind his moch dispair. "Fine, you may go..."

Looking a way again, she muttered, "Thank you." Then, without another word, she quietly exited the room, the automatic door hushing shut behind her.

-~~-~~-~~-

In a nearby hallway, a mound of white powder sat undisturbed, like fine sand. Half buried in it was a black notebook, a notebook.

She gazed at it sadly--for this was how her sadness had been genuine--and whispered, ever-so-softly, "Have a good rest...Rem..."

-~~-~~-~~-

In yet another room, Amy now returned to her usual, excentric self. "So, L, enjoying the perks of being a ghost any?"

'Hmm. So you CAN see me.'

"I don't see why not. Why else would the others hang around, eh?"

'For Bankotsu,' Jakotsu said, not really even having to think about it.

"Well, yeah, there's that, but then you would just hang around him, couldn't you?"

He nodded. 'I most definitely probably would. Now! When I said that Light had won, you gave me a look! Tell us, tell us, what do you know, Amy!'

"I know alot of things," she replied. "Like magic, herbology, fighting..."

'You know what I mean! please answer me directly!'

Amy laughed. "I'm sorry, Jakotsu, that's just how I am. While it is painfully true that L here has, in everyone's words, 'lost,' it's not over for Light, not by a long shot. I should think that would be obvious."

'Really?' exclaimed Sayu. 'So he hasn't won? Yay!'

'But what else is there..?' inquiried Natsuke.

Beaming, Amy replied, "There's no doubt that word of L's death will reach Wammy House, and when it does, you can bet there's going to be a stir."

' 'Wammy House'?' the five familiar ghosts repeated, confused.

She winked. "Yup, the orphanage for the intelectually gifted located somewhere in this United States; L is from there."

'Sounds pretty prestegious,' grumbled Zabuza.

"Of course it is. did you not hear L when he said he was the top 3 detectives in the world?"

'Yeah. That fact was a little messed up,' Jakotsu noted, not in ill-humour.

'Amy? You know Wammy House?' L asked her now.

"Yup," she said with a nod. "Though too bad Watari can't go back to it. Poor man; actually, when I was asking Ryuk about his name, he told me he didn't have long to live anyhow. His spirit went immediatly to Wammy House, by the way. He's probably watching over them now."

L blinked. 'Ryuk?'

"You recall the diary entry, don't you?"

'Oh, yes, that, when the Second Kira was trying to meet with Kira.'

"Right. Do you recall your reaction to one of the videos, the one I found so hilarious, when you heard the word Shinigami?"

L's eyes widened as he realized where this was going. 'Ryuk...is a shinigami? Like Rem?"

"Yup. He was Light's original shadow. Rem was the Second Kira's--who, by the way, was indeed Misa Amane."

'Was it really?'

She nodded.

He thought this over, sucking the end of his thumb as he did so, and then shot toward another direction. 'You know,' he said, 'you don't seem all concerned about my recent death.'

"It's a little difficult when the said person is floating nearby--though I know what you're trying for. I'm sorry, but I think I knew that it would turn out like this...only, even if I wanted to do something, I couldn't..."

'I think I understand...and yet I don't. Care to explain?'

Amy smirked. "If you plan on sticking around long enough to find out."

And right then the sliding door behind her opened and closed again, and Light entered the room.

"So," he said. "There you are."

"Here I am," she said shortly.

There was a pause. amy wondered why no cricket chirps or tumbleweeds made their appearance.

"You were wrong," he said finally. "I won, as you can see. I just NEED to see you're angry face..."

Amy made a face. "What a twisted mind you have received. Seriously, the DeathNotes getting to you." She regained her composure. "And by the way, you are to be sadly disappointed, for I'm not angry or anything close. As long as you're going as Kira, you will never win. You should know that. You've no more won your battle any more than you have won over the whole of the world. Get it through your head: there's no winning when you're 'God;' you can't go up when you're at the top of a ladder, only down."

Light grimaced. "I know all of that," he growled. Then he smirked. "But now I have one less battle to lose to."

Now beside her and the other ghosts, L stared at these faces of Light he had never previously seen on him. 'I'm learning a whole lot about Light now,' he mumbled to no one in particular.

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" Light asked now, face turning serious. "You once told me you were the side of fate, did you not? And yet you seem to have your own individual opnions on things. I am wondering who it is you are sided with."

"It is like I've said. No matter where I wish to stand, I can only side with fate."

"I don't believe that crap."

"That figures. If only you knew..."

There was another silence, before Light finally whispered darkly, "If you had ever, ever turned out to be against me, I would have written your name into the Death Note long before. You are but only human, after all, aren't you..?"

Haku, Zabuza, Sayu, Jakotsu, and Natsuke suddenly flared in their spiritual forms, forming hideous and deadly-seeming shadows, cold fire licking all around them. 'WHAT???' they all demanded.

On another note, Light felt a sudden jolt of spiritual power, and then of suprise and a beading of cool sweat as he watched Amy's expression grow frightfully dark.

There was a reason behind the dark look that no one would probably figure out. Amy had thought it possible for Light to turn around at some point, but as it turner out, he gave no heed to what she told him, and even had intentions of diposing her if ever she became a hinderance. she'd thought that, maybe, if Light could fight the DeathNote, she could become his friend--for indeed, his side without memories of the DeathNote had been completely innocent, and she was sure that that very Light could not be buried as deep as even Light might think. But here Light was, proving her more and more wrong every time she came to think this way.

Not that the feeling had been strong directly after L's death, but yes, still strong.

And so outloud she said, "I'd like to see if you could even touch your pencil fast enough." Her look was Alaska-cold; Light invariably shivered.

Amy now turned away, an aura of darkness still surrounding her, as well as around the five spirits, still enraged and flaring, only fed by the look in Amy's eyes. "But," she continued, "why don't you try...?"

The cold fire snuffed out immediatly as the spirits all cried out in suprise. Light, too, looked quite shocked

"W....what..?"

"Write my name in Rem's DeathNote. I know you grabbed it, even without feeling its aura. Write my name, think of my face. Amy Whittle. Amy Whittle."

Another bead of sweat rolled down Light's cheek. "Hey, wait..." he said now. "How do I even know you are Amy? What if you're someone trying to get me to get rid of her for you?"

Amy turned at him, her own displeasure gone in the blink of an eye as well, replaced with genuine surprise. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. "You're absoluely right! If I was a shapeshifter and told you to write 'Amy Whittle' in your notebook, for all either of us knows you could actualy be tricked into killing me. Well, at least I'm glad you've been paying attention to what I've been saying about phenomanons such as that." Calming down now, she returned the subject back too its origin. "Ah, no, I'm really Amy. Besides, what would it matter to you, if you killed me accidentily? You have no real use of me, what with my cryptic way of telling the truth while revealing nothing."

A grim smile was her given reply. "That is...probably true..." He then pulled out Rem's--originally Ryuk's--DeathNote and flipped it open, rummaging slowly in his pocket for a handy pen, never taking his eyes off of Amy, who made no move to stop him, made no expression. "Are you sure about this..?" he asked her.

"Its not a question of me being ready, but you being steady."

"Then here we go." And, although hesitantly, he wrote her name into the DeathNote.

L inhaled--even thouh ghosts did not require to breathe. 'Did she just..?'

"Amy, what are you doing!?" Icey asked her quietly, in a panic. She could feel Nekone shifting about as well.

The other spirits began to panic desperately, asking the same question as Icey had.

Light stared at Amy, not even glaning down at his watch. Amy returned his look--simultaneously attempting to ignore the inaudible buzz going on all around her.

And then, finally, 40 seconds passed.

Everyone stood still, waiting and watching. Then, out of nowhere it seemed, there curled a tendril of black energy, so thick even Light saw it.

"What the..." he mutered.

Amy watched it as it snaked around her, growing broader and broader. "It's...trying its best..." she noted quietly. "It really is trying, isn't it...?" And then, all at once, the Soul Star clicked open, glowing a brilliant white as it rose on Amy's neck. The ttenrdril seemed to recoil and shrink, and then tried to continue, appearing to have difficulty. Amy glared at the air suddenly; the Soul Star grew even brghter, and the darkness, too weak to fight it, retreated away, vanishing in shreds. There was a silence as the Soul Star continued to glow. Then, finally, it began to dim as it closed, until it at last rested on Amy's black tunic, once again closed.

Light was still silent for a moment. Then, he finally asked, "What...was that? How did you beat the DeathNote..?"

"Well," Amy said, now looking at the air where the tendril had disappeared from, "I should think that would be an easy answer to guess. I am--or, at least the Soul Star is--stronger than the powers DeathNote."

Comments? Is anyone OOC? Tell me! Please! Thank you! And don't be freaked if ou don't understand some parts. Tell me, and I'll clear them up, maybe by simply wrting another story! 


End file.
